


Wish

by Hotgitay



Category: Black Mirror (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: A look at an  early moment in  Danny and Karl’s blossoming relationship





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Writing for them I love these two idiots in love

“I don’t fucking know how to do any of this”Danny tells him 

“We just go slow one day at a time”Karl tells his former friend turned boyfriend 

“Be patient with me man that’s all I ask of you”Danny says lying down on the couch with the other man 

“I’ve got patience for days”Karl leans over snuggling with him 

Danny didn’t mind the comfort of the closeness but this was all so new for him he never thought he and Karl would end up together like this 

“We can still play with each other”Danny suggests earning a smirk from his boyfriend. 

“Tonight Just you and I”Karl says to him 

 

“You could take me to the beach and just have your way with me”Danny replies staring over at him 

“I like the sound of that not only would I do that I’ll take you to dinner wine and dine like a real gentleman”Karl tells him

“Your wish is my command”Karl leans over pressing his lips softly against Danny’s whom didn’t hesitate to reciprocate it 

Danny let himself get lost in the slow tender kiss which soon deepened he felt Karl feeling him up as it became more heated tongues finding their way into each other’s mouths


End file.
